Pin
"What? That's crazy!" -Pin, Half a Loaf Is Better Than None Pin, labeled The Unheroic Leader, is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again, as the leader of the Squishy Cherries in season one, and as a contestant on W.O.A.H. Bunch in season two. Pin is usually in a bad mood always saying something seems unfair when it doesn't go her way. She tends to speak her mind a lot usually saying horrible things about the other competitors, including barfing on Woody, throwing Spongy off the boat, and saying mean words to contestants. This has caused her to not be as like-able as she thinks she should be by everyone else. Her main alliance is with Leafy, which doesn't last long after her elimination, especially because they ended up being the team captains. In episode 25 of the first season, she even encourages an execution for Leafy. In the first episode of season two, it is revealed that Pin received 405 votes, the 11th most, meaning that she joined season two. Pin's attitude and voice noticeably change in the second season. She becomes a lot less moody and more optimistic and friendly, and is now a fan favorite. Take the Plunge In her first appearance, Pin is being held by Blocky, who is trying to use her to pop Bubble. This angers her, and she kicks Blocky, breaking her free of his grasp. Later during the balance beam contest, Pin and Leafy form an alliance to stay above water until the end of the challenge. When it comes down to the final 6, the 2 of them attempt to push Flower off the platform, however, Flower kicks them off the beam last minute, making their plan fail. Fortunately for them, they are saved by Blocky, who helps them back onto the balance beam, gets Flower out, and evidently, gets out himself. When it comes down to just the 2 of them, they decide who would win Dream Island with a game of rock, paper and scissors. Pin wins, and begins to push Leafy off the balance beam. Not fully aware of the outcome of the winner, Leafy complains that it wasn't very fair. After Pin explains that only one of them could win, the Announcer pops up and tells them that they both won the rights to become team captains, creating a much longer battle to win Dream Island. This annoys Pin, who was just about to win the contest. Pin (along with Leafy) then create the teams. Pin chooses Pencil, Bubble, Match, Pen, Firey, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, and Woody, and her team is called the Squishy Cherries. During the boat-racing contest, Pin has her team build a square boat, using Pencil, Match, and Pen as oars. After entering the water, the boat springs a leak and collides with the Squashy Grapes' motor boat. Pin then declares that there's too much weight on the boat, and has the Cherries throw Spongy overboard. Soon enough, the boat breaks apart, forcing the Cherries to swim the end. When Pin arrives, she breaks the finish line ribbon, winning the contest for her team. Barriers and Pitfalls Pin decides who will run the course, and who will find Blocky. She chooses Eraser, Pen,and Spongey. She also rudely chooses Pencil as one of the members finding Blocky, yet making Bubble and Match run the course. Match explains that Pencil is in their alliance and they have to stick together. Pin doesn't care and replies by saying "Alliance, shmalliance! Go, go!". In the obstacle course, Pin is about to go over the growing wall, but Teardrop flips her over, making her stuck. Her teammates climb her, using her as an oppritunity to get over. Pin sees Woody coming, and she exclaims "Please don't tell me Woody will have to climb me!" because she hates Woody and does not want him to win. However, Woody is unable to reach Pin, and Pin pushes him, making him glide across the floor. In the end, Firey is unable to help the team win, so the Squashy Grapes get their first victory. Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? Pin decided that since woody was scared of the test, he should have a penalty. She also made tennis ball fit in the hole Sweet Tooth Pin wins her second win token with her cake which is a model of Flower. It got a score of 23/26 in the cake making contest. ( It seems like she can do better than an ice cake. ) However, her team loses the 100 - Chocolate - Ball - Eating contest, so they have a tiebreaker. SB wins the tiebreaker for his team, so the Cherries lose AGAIN. Bridge Crossing Pin along with firey and eraser did not do the challenge and did the tiebreaker which was to rip a tie. but Snowball ripped the necktie and put the squishy cherriees up for elimination. AGAIN. Power of Three Pin is eliminated with 5 votes Insectophobe's Nightmare Half a Loaf Is Better Than None In half a loaf is better than none Pin got 3rd place tied with Snowball. She would've won with her evil stradegy but she drowned in the bread along with Coiny, Needle, Golfball, and Woody so she lost and didn't rejoin....KARMA so yeah that's all she did and stuff. Reveal Novum The Glistening Return of the Hang Glider Pin helped find out who stole dream island and encourages to kill her x-alliance member she didn't do much Trivia *Pin is the only former Squishy Cherry who was up for elimination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin is the lowest ranking contestant from Battle for Dream Island to join Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pin sweats ooze instead of water. *Pin was the last character (not including David) to be made. *Pin's favorite screen appears to be a normal screen, but very small and hard to see in. *Pin is eliminated in "Power of Three", despite being a jerky team leader. *In the BFDIA intro, Pin has no arms. *3rd character to kill someone. *She has kill count of 5 she killed bubble in episode 1 and 6(along with eraser) and she killed Tennis ball,Book,and Ruby in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *She is the only female member on W.O.A.H bunch in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin was the first one to recieve a WT * Win Token * Gallery ''Be more careful.png|Pin telling Firey to be more careful pinwintoken.png|Pin holding the first Win Token of the season. Icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin's attempt to eat the ice cake Flowercake.png|Pin's Flower cake Pin Icon.png|Pin's body. 500px.jpg Pin2.png OfficialPin.png Pin 2.png Pin 3.png Pin 4.png Pin's 1st Promo Pic.png|Pin's rejoining video Pin's 2nd Promo Pic.png|Pin's 2nd rejoining video 157px-Pin_6.png 165px-Pin_7.png Pin 10.png Pin 9.png Pin 11.png Pin 12.png Running Pin.gif|Pin running (click on the picture to watch the animation) Pin 5.png Pin 6..png Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Team Leaders Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Pin Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Pointy